On Our Flying Machine
by AspiringWriter1588
Summary: Chad takes Sonny on a plane ride.
**Just as a preface of this story because it probably feels like I'm pulling this out of thin air, but I was watching Sonny With A Secret and when I heard Chad say "It's not like I don't know how to fly my own plane", it made this idea pop into my head about Chad being able to fly and whatnot. I know. Random! But I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we going?!" I exclaim as Chad yanks me by my arm. I have to trust him that I won't fall over anything as we're walking because he has me blindfolded. I have absolutely no idea where we are going, as Chad has made sure of that. The blindfold isn't completely opaque so I can just make out the black sky and light being shed on a slab of concrete, but that's about it. I suddenly come to a screeching halt and I feel Chad's hands on my shoulders.

"Keep your eyes closed," he instructs as I feel his hand on my forehead, grasping the blindfold. "Okay, one, two, three."

He yanks the blindfold off and I slowly open my eyes to find a private airplane in front of my eyes. My mouth drops open as I stare at the sleek white plane.

"You got me a plane?" I joke, raising my eyebrows and turning around to looking at the grinning superstar.

"Even better, I got you a _ride_ on Air Chad," he cockily answers.

I cannot stop a grin from spreading across my face.

"Who's flying it?" I ask excitedly, although I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Chad had spoken multiple times about flying lessons in the past, and I've seen his pilot's license in his wallet on multiple occasions.

"I'll give you a hint: the most beautiful, talented actor at Condor Studios," he smirks, taking his other hand off my shoulder.

"James Conroy can fly a plane?" I ask, feigning surprise as I put a hand to my chest.

"Just get on the plane, Munroe," he says, squinting and shaking his head.

I giggle and turn around, sending him a huge grin. I'm about to go on a plane flown my amazing boyfriend.

"You're crazy!" I exclaim, giddy with anticipation.

"You excited?" he asks with a grin on his face. My excitement is obviously contagious.

"Yes!" I exclaim, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the plane.

* * *

We're in the plane right now, flying above a very expensive and luxurious neighborhood. I can tell by the size of the humongous houses. I see Chad peak over on my side and dip the plane down a little bit so that he can see out my window. He points out it and says, "That's Mr. Condor's house right there."

We both exchange grins and laugh a little at the ridiculousness of the size.

He turns his head back to face the front as he watches the sky in front of him carefully, moving the wheel when he feels appropriate. I stare at him in awe.

"You're so good at everything, aren't you?" I ask dreamily with a smile.

He attempts to hide a smirk, but I know that he loves it when I praise him. I seldom do it, but now is definitely appropriate.

"Well..." he trails off, as if he's trying to decide on the answer. "Yeah."

We both grin at each other as I roll my eyes. I see him look down at the wheel before looking over at me, as if considering something. Suddenly, he moves the wheel, that is attached to a lever between the pilot and copilot seats, over to my side.

"Hang on to the wheel for a little bit," he instructs and I make a nervous sound as I instinctively grab onto the wheel in an attempt to keep us steady.

I see him grinning at me and he is lightly chuckling. I laugh, surprised that I am flying the plane and it is not crashing. However, it is insanely bumpy.

I see him get out of his seat and climb over behind me. He places his left hand on top of mine and his other hand on my seat.

"You're grabbing on it too hard. Relax your hand," he coaches.

"Oh, okay," I nod, feeling a rush of excitement as I loosen my grip.

His other hand creeps onto my right hand and his chin is resting on my shoulder.

"You feel the vibration of the engine in your fingertips?" he asks huskily and I nod slowly, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Wow," I say breathlessly as the plane steadies and his hands slowly come off mine.

"She's all yours," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder and walking away.

I quickly glance behind me before returning my eyes to the sky ahead of me.

"Where are you going?" I ask, a little panicky.

"I think there's some chocolate milk back here," he says, reaching into a box and getting out a bottle of milk. Chocolate milk is a common favorite drink between the two of us.

"Just keep us steady now," he reminds me and I nod furiously. I observe the sky carefully, mimicking how Chad was when he was flying. I catch Chad out of the corner of my eye, watching me with the slightest glimpse of a smile on his lips.

"Chad," I say wearily.

"Yeah, babe?" he asks.

"There's a pretty big mountain coming our way," I say.

"Just pull back on the wheel a bit," he instructs. I do as he says and the plane tilts up. In a minute, we're flying over the mountain.

I squeal excitedly as I do and exclaim, "Oh my gosh! I just flew over a mountain! Golly!" I say, slowly pronouncing it "Gol-ly".

He hear his chuckle behind me and his laughter gets louder as he bends down behind me. I laugh along too, unable to stop smiling.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met someone who actually used the word golly?" he chuckles, grinning from ear to ear. I giggle too.

He goes back to sitting in his chair and he offers to take over, but I quickly shut him down.

"Heck no!" I exclaim and he grins at me.

He takes a sip of his milk. "You want some?"

"Oh, please," I say.

He brings the bottle to my lips and tilts it up just so I can get enough. He pulls away the milk a little too late though, as I couldn't swallow it all and some was left under my lip. He brings his index finger to my lips and wipes it away, as we both laugh. He sits back, placing his hand on my shoulder and takes another sip of milk.

* * *

After a while, Chad eventually had to take the plane back from me and we landed back where we started.

"That was absolutely amazing," I say breathlessly as we walk towards his car. I pull him in for a long kiss, his hands wrapped around my waist and my hands on his neck.

"See," he says as he pulls away, "I told you that the most beautiful, talented person at Condor Studios would fly the plane."


End file.
